A Little Too Drunk
by Ayvee
Summary: Mare had been drinking a little too much at Davidson's party and one thing leads to another with Tyton. TytonxMare. ONESHOT.


It was a celebratory night at Davidson's mansion in Montfort. Davidson and his husband were celebrating the fact that they were going to get aid from the Montfort government in the war against Maven. Cal and Mare still weren't on speaking terms ever since the announcement of him taking over the throne in Norta. Cal's passive aggressive comments about Tyton throughout the week was really getting on Mare's nerves that she couldn't help but admire Tyton's physical appearance. In an act of pettiness, she had been drinking all night and throwing flirty glances towards Tyton's way. Much to Cal's disbelief, Tyton had been smiling back at her.

Cal held a napkin in his hand tightly, letting it burn completely to dust. He was leaning against the balcony railing, standing beside Evangeline. Evangeline had also drunk a little too much wine tonight but her lover, Elane, wasn't here. Unfortunately, she was to be stuck with Cal and they were both to be miserable at the fact that they wouldn't be sleeping next to anyone tonight.

"You don't own her," Evangeline stated. "If she wants to hook up with lightning boy, then so be it. You ruined your chances."

Cal frowned at her. "Evangeline, they have no chemistry between them whatsoever." He had also been drinking tonight but his anger seemed to have burn any alcohol left in him. Seeing Mare and Tyton flirting sobered him up quickly, and he wanted so badly to march over to Mare right now and place his claim on her.

Evangeline took another long sip of wine. Her eyes were glassy from being too tipsy and her words slurred a little bit. "I may not have ever had a normal relationship, but even I can see that they're both hitting it off. Sparks are in the air."

Rolling his eyes, Cal looked longingly at Mare. She was just too drunk to notice.

Mare was sitting at the table beside Davidson, engaged in the conversation. It had been weeks since she was really able to let go of herself. It had also been weeks since she'd been intimate with anyone. Her tolerance of alcohol had gone untested before this night, and she found herself struggling to maintain her posture. Slyly, she kept glancing at Tyton who kept smiling at her in a friendly manner. His jawline, his collarbone, his white hair kept drawing her attention to him. She imagined his hands running over her body, and knowing Cal was right there being jealous made her even more turned on. At least while she was drunk. If she was sober, Cal's jealousy would have pissed her off completely.

She just wanted to know what it was like to see a shy Tyton fulfill his desires and needs. She wanted to bring that side out of him, if even for one night. Or maybe two.

Feeling dehydrated suddenly, Mare stood up to grab another glass of water. She stumbled against the table and her own chair, giggling the entire time. Davidson caught her by her elbow, steadying her.

"Maybe no more glasses for you tonight," he smiled gently, taking her drink away.

"Ish fine, I just wanted shome water," she slurred, leaning against him. Davidson waved someone to bring water over, and she drank from the glass as if it were going to be her last drink.

"Maybe it's also time for you to go to bed?" Davidson asked politely, looking around for any volunteers to take her.

Right before Cal could raise his hand, Tyton was already beside her.

"I'll make sure she gets to her room," he promised. Cal looked peeved and Evangeline stifled a laugh behind her hand.

Tyton wrapped an arm around Mare's waist to hold her up, and she leaned against him, breathing in his comforting scent. They slowly made their way down the stairs to her bedchambers at Davidson's house. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her curves and made her legs appear longer than they seemed for someone who was only 5 feet tall.

"Sorry," she attempted at an apology. "It's been a rough week. Days. Months."

Tyton chuckled. "I understand. You also drank a little too much tonight."

Exaggerating, Mare gasped. "I did not. If anything, you drank too little."

Leaning more into him, she made a poor attempt at a glare and Tyton couldn't resist how cute she was when drunk.

"Let's get you to bed."

They finally staggered into Mare's temporary bedroom and Tyton laid her down on the giant bed she slept on. Her hair curled softly against her collarbone and her eyes were shut, already appearing to be in deep sleep. Tyton chuckled, amused. He had drunk a few glasses tonight, but he knew how to limit his alcohol well. Mare wasn't much of a drinker, so watching her was entertaining. Most of all, watching Cal's jealousy was much more entertaining. For a brief second, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Mare, what Cal felt, and what Cal lost. Shaking his head, he went to grab her blanket to place it over her and return to the party.

Tyton was just about to turn away when he felt her firm grip on his wrist, pulling him back.

"Will you stay?"

Mare's eyes were half-lidded, and there was a strange desire in her eyes that he wasn't sure if that was really what he thought it was.

"You want me to stay with you?" He raised an eyebrow, inquisitively. Her lips were parted slightly, and a bad idea flashed through his mind of them making out. He was glad the blanket covered the rest of her body, for he didn't know what else he would have imagined in that brief second.

She nodded, never letting go of her hold on him.

Hesitantly, he sat beside her. Technically, she and Cal were broken up. At least, everybody assumed that the moment he took the throne. But for those who really noticed, it wasn't over between the fire prince and the lightning girl. They still held lingering feelings that caused a lot of friction between the Silvers and the Scarlet Guard.

Tyton was tipsy but he wasn't drunk. Seeing her curl into his lap the moment he sat down was enough to make him flush though. He stayed perfectly still, afraid that any movement would do something to him he would regret.

Mare peeked open an eye at him and smirked. "You're so tense."

"Well," he began. "You're never this close to me."

"Does it make you nervous?" How bold of her, when drunk, to ask such a forward question.

"No," he lied. She made him a little bit nervous, but the act of battle had conditioned him to control it. He needed to maintain his emotions in a fight, especially because of his delicate lightning ability to immediately kill a person.

Slowly, she reached a hand up and stroked his jawline. "You're so handsome."

She's so drunk, he thought, looking down at her. Her head was in his lap and she wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes were closed as she traced the line of his jaw. He stilled when she started to trace the shape of his lips. What was he still doing here? Perhaps people from the party would start to notice and question what was taking him so long. But he couldn't find it in him to leave.

"I want to kiss you," she said, opening her eyes. There was a resolute look in her eye. Tyton didn't question that was what she wanted to do, but he still couldn't help but ask.

"But don't you still love Cal?"

Mare sat up, a little too fast and nearly toppled over had Tyton not grabbed her. There was frustration all over her face. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Mare had already began kissing him.

Her hands entangled themselves into his white hair, and she adjusted herself so that she was straddling him on the bed. The moment their lips met, Tyton's next thoughts faded away and he was gripping her bare thighs so hard that he was afraid to touch her anywhere else. Her tight, red dress hitched up so that it was right below her butt and the soft feeling of her skin made Tyton's hands itch to feel more of her.

"Mare," he gasped, finally getting air when they broke away. She was as relentless as a storm though, kissing his jawline to his neck to his collarbone. As little as she is, Mare grinded her hips against his, eliciting a low moan from him. She smirked against his collarbone, satisfied that she was turning him on based on the hardness below his pants.

Her lips tasted a lot like alcohol. Aggressively, she pushed Tyton down so that he was lying down on the bed now. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You could be really drunk and regret it in the morning."

"I know what I don't want," she murmured, moving to his lower half. "I don't want Cal."

She's clearly not over him, Tyton thought logically. She's definitely not over him. But it was so hard to resist her when she looked so seductive in that red dress, lust-filled eyes, and full lips that are working their way towards his crotch. He was conflicted. He knew she was only planning to have sex with him in an act of vengeance towards Cal, but god was she hot. And it had been a long time since he'd received any sexual satisfaction. And who was Cal to him anyway? Just a comrade in battle.

Mare had taken off his pants and boxers, her soft lips having found his member. She rested it against her chin, looking up at him with her warm, brown eyes and a slight smile on her face. Please don't do this to me, he thought.

"Do you want this?" Mare asked, stroking his length slowly. Teasing him.

"Yes," he breathed. "You didn't strike me as a tease though."

"I'm not," she murmured, placing his whole shaft into her mouth.

Tyton groaned, a deep growl that encouraged Mare to move faster. She used her tongue to swirl around his shaft, while he sat there at the mercy of her mouth. Hearing him react the way he did because of her actions made her more relieved that he was enjoying himself. She couldn't wait until he was inside of her because she was dripping wet at this point. She didn't even care that it wasn't Cal, she just wanted somebody inside of her and she was glad Cal wasn't given that satisfaction. Something about the alcohol made her hormones rage.

Tyton took fistfuls of her hair into his hands and began to slightly thrust into her mouth. Seeing her with a desperate expression, his member in her mouth, the mouth of a girl that belonged to a fire prince made him want to cum. He held back, wanting to save it for when he was actually inside of her though. It took all of his self-control not to just explode right there.

"Mare," Tyton growled. "Get on top of me."

Pulling her mouth away from his shaft with a satisfying pop sound, she stripped her dress off to climb on top of him. Her body was fit, and she held her own battle scars but Mare being a fighter was so seductive to him. She wasn't one of those girls who was afraid of the heat of a battle. She dived right into the heart of it, and that was one of her most attractive traits. She got straight to the point.

Much like she was doing now.

With a satisfied moan, Mare placed herself right onto his length and began riding him. Tyton's hands found her butt and he squeezed them tightly, while she bit her lip back from erupting another loud moan. This girl was a mess. She was sloppy but moving wholeheartedly against him, craving more. Tyton thrusted into her, panting heavily himself, trying to keep up with her sexual needs.

"Rougher," she gasped, the pace quickening. "You're hitting m-me in that s-spot…!"

"You're so tight," he groaned. They were both sweating, and Mare's walls clenched him repeatedly, making it tighter every so often with every pump into her. Her face was full of pleasure and he was happy that he was the one giving it to her. This is what the fire prince had felt, he thought briefly. But now he's the one causing her this bliss.

Climaxing, Mare started to shake uncontrollably after enough thrusts to her g-spot and Tyton pulled her down on top of him to wrap his arms around her, never stopping his rhythm.

"Cum for me," he murmured into her ear. "Just let go of all the stress."

She whimpered against him, riding out her orgasm to the fullest. Just as she was finishing up, Tyton began to thrust hardly into her. Mare's face was surprised but Tyton kissed her passionately. His member was growing harder and throbbing inside of her because he was nearing his end. He wasn't finished yet.

The sound of her labored breathing and the fact that she thought just because she orgasmed meant it was over, had Tyton feeling every inch of her. He ran his hands along her body, discovering every curve and arch. He thought of the way her lips wrapped around his tip and the way her hair fell over her shoulders. He thought of Cal, upstairs and miserable, and felt a burst of pride at having won over the lightning girl, even if it was for one night.

With one final thrust, he had came inside of Mare, squeezing her thighs tightly as she took in all of him. He slowly pumped the rest into her, as she hadn't seemed to mind, and then they finally lied next to each other, catching their breath. After a few minutes, Tyton said, "That was incredible. You're incredible."

Hearing no response, he looked over to find her fast asleep and then he laughed. Grabbing the blanket, he threw it over the both of them and then kissed her on cheek.

"Goodnight, Mare."


End file.
